Mi dulce caballero (amourshipping)
by LethalTiger
Summary: Ash, un chico el cual ha tenido un pasado doloroso, conocera a una chica llamada Serena ¿Desarrollara sentimientos hacia su nueva amiga?. Pasen y descubranlo.
1. Conociendonos

Mi dulce príncipe

Este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que les guste, y que me den opiniones, consejos, etc. Para no cometer tantos errores.

Capítulo 1: Conociendonos

En un pueblo, algo alejado de la ciudad principal del reino Lumius, se encontraba una chica llamada Serena, terminando de coser un traje de gala; ese traje, se lo había encargado el príncipe de la ciudad Lumius, este príncipe, de nombre Calem, se caracterizaba principalmente, por su gran atractivo, su piel blanca, también su falta de modales.

Serena, junto con la ayuda de su madre Grace, se encontraba apurada, porque dentro de una hora, aproximadamente, el príncipe llegaría a recoger el traje encargado, pero lo que las apuraba tanto, era que apenas lo habían comenzado a hacer, y no tenían mucho tiempo para terminarlo; estuvieron alrededor de 40 minutos, para lograr terminar el traje, por lo que al final, ambas estaban muy cansadas.

Ahora ambas se encontraban sentadas, tomando un poco de agua y recuperando energías. En lo que esperaban a que el príncipe llegara por su encargo, entablaron una conversación muy amena, hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta las interrumpió.

( _POV Serena_ )

Fui en dirección a la puerta, la empecé a abrir poco a poco, hasta que logre saber quién llamaba a la puerta, y esa persona se trataba del príncipe Calem.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Serena – dijo el príncipe.

\- Buenas tardes príncipe Calem – le dije, acompañado de una reverencia.

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo quedo el traje que les pedí? – dijo el, mientras entraba en el local.

\- Mejor véalo usted príncipe – dijo mi madre, mientras hacia una reverencia al príncipe, después de hacer la reverencia tomo el traje que estaba en la mesa y se lo enseño al príncipe.

\- Bien, justo como me lo esperaba – dijo el, mientras tomaba el traje y salía a dejarlo en el carruaje donde se transportaba, después de eso regreso con una bolsa y un pequeña caja con un moño. – Gracias por el traje – dijo mientras le entregaba a mi madre la bolsa. – Y esto es para ti Serena – me dijo, mientras me entregaba el regalo con una sonrisa pícara, yo solo respondí con un simple "gracias", lo hacía solamente por mera cortesía, porque en realidad sabía las intenciones del príncipe Calem, y no me gustaba mucho su actitud.

Después de eso lo acompañe hasta la puerta y nos despedimos, pero cuando me di la vuelta, dispuesta a meterme al local, el coloco ambas manos sobre mis hombres, se acercó a mi oreja y me dijo – Espero que lo lleves puesto el día que estemos solos – Por mi parte solo me sonroje, me separe de él y le dije – No gracias – con un tono cortante y un poco molesto.

El simplemente susurró – Ya veremos… - mientras veía como me alejaba y se relamía un poco los labios, sinceramente, para mí, me daba asco ese tipo de personas.

Cuando todo había pasado, me dispuse a abrir la caja, y dentro de ella, había una pulsera, y justo a su lado unos panties de color rosa, que tenían escritos.

" _Propiedad de calem"_

En mi mente solo rondaba un pensamiento, era el odio y la vergüenza que le tenía al príncipe, pero en ese momento, mi madre me llamo a la sala.

Cuando llegue con ella me dijo – Serena, hoy no voy a poder ir por el mandado al centro del pueblo porque tengo varios vestidos pendientes que me encargaron las muchachas de la ciudad, así que me harías un gran favor si vas por mi hija – me puso una cara de súplica.

No te preocupes mamá, yo voy por las cosas – le respondí con una sonrisa, aunque no me gustó mucho la idea de ir sola al centro del pueblo, ya que varias personas del pueblo me querían pretender, y no sabía de qué eran capaces.

\- Gracias – me dijo mi madre con una cara de alivio total, yo solamente me resigne, tome la pokebolas de "braixen" y "pancham", y me dirigí hacia el mercado de la ciudad. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y ya tenía todas las cosas que mi madre me pidió, aparte de que ya había oscurecido, pero algo, quizás mi instinto me dijo que volteara hacia atrás, y cuando lo hice, me quede sorprendida, al saber que 6 personas me estaban siguiendo, iba a sacar un pokemon, pero al ver que ellos también tenían las mismas intenciones, no lo hice, solo sabía que iba a salir lastimado cualquier pokemon que sacara, además, que no me considero muy buena en el combate pokemon.

Solo pensaba en llegar a mi casa, para sentirme más segura, aunque esta misma quedaba a 10 minutos (caminando rápido) del centro del pueblo, y 20 minutos (caminando normal), pero de repente una séptima figura apareció delante de mí, me terminaron acorralando.

No sabía que hacer, estaba espantada, sabía que sacar a mis pokemon iba a ser en vano, ya que eran demasiados contra mí, poco a poco me empezaron a rodear, me resigne a luchar, no había escapatoria esta vez, me aterraba el saber que querían hacer conmigo.

\- Hola preciosa – dijo uno de los 7 atacantes, por mi parte solo baje la mirada y comencé a retroceder, creo que para ese momento ya tenía claro lo que querían hacer conmigo, el solo pensarlo me helaba la piel.

Pensé que era el final, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, cosa que nunca llego, en lugar de eso, sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban gentilmente, sinceramente, me sentí protegida, para segundos después acercarme a su cuerpo. Mire hacia arriba, en ese momento pensé que era una persona muy atractiva, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.

Saco 1 pokebola de su bolsillo – Greninja ve – dijo seriamente, después de eso, un greninja se materializo enfrente de nosotros, todas las demás personas sacaron sus pokemon muy confiadas en que iban a ganar.

Esa persona empezó le empezó a ordenar a su greninja que atacara a todos los pokemon, y también que esquivara sus ataques, cosa que greninja hacía con facilidad, lo cual me sorprendió mucho. – Si esa fuera yo, seguramente ya habrían debilitado a mi pokemon – me dije a mi pensando.

Un minuto después de eso, todos los pokemon rivales, estaban debilitados, y greninja, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- No los quiero volver a ver cerca de aquí – dijo el entrenador misterioso, después de eso, todos los atacantes regresaron sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y salieron corriendo. Segundos después su atención se centró en mí, me soltó y me pregunto - ¿Estas bien, no te hicieron nada malo? – me dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- No me hicieron nada, gracias – dije levemente sonrojada, después de eso volví a mirarlo y me di cuenta que era una persona bastante limpia, guapo, tanto hace que parecía de la clase alta – Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunte con un poco de duda, para saber quién había sido mi salvador.

\- Cierto, que modales los míos – me dijo algo apenado rascándose la nariz – Mi nombre es Ash, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me pregunto.

\- Me llamo Serena, mucho gusto, y gracias por salvarme – le dije totalmente agradecida.

\- No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estés bien – Me dijo con una sonrisa, que me dejo tranquila – Por cierto, ¿No sabes de pura casualidad, en donde hay un hotel cerca de aquí, es que ya se hizo tarde y no tengo donde quedarme? – me dijo un poco apenado.

\- No, en este pueblo no hay hotel, aunque si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche – le dije un poco apenada.

\- ¿De verdad? – Parece que se le iluminaron los ojos – Gracias – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, que siendo sincera, me empezaba a gustar. – Por cierto ¿Quieres que te ayude con esas bolsas? – Me pregunto, al voltear, vi las bolsas a lo que respondí – Si, por favor – entonces el tomo unas cuantas bolsas, y empezamos a caminar rumbo a mi casa.

En el camino le empecé a preguntar, a que se dedicaba, cosa que me respondió que era caballero, también le pregunte que de donde venía, y él me respondió que venía de la ciudad Lumius, si hubiera sido un chico cualquiera, no le hubiera creído en lo más mínimo las cosas que me estaba contando, pero había algo en él, lo decía con total sinceridad y siempre con una sonrisa, no era como otros, que lo hacían para verse "interesantes", el simplemente era distinto a los demás.

Pero cuando llegue al tema de que si tenía madre o padre, note como su tono de voz y su comportamiento, cambiaron, y no para bien, deduje que lo había arruinado, inmediatamente me disculpe, y me dijo que no importaba, que no era mi culpa.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, salió mi madre y corrió hacia mi dirección, después de eso, me abrazo y dijo – Hija, donde estabas, me tenías preocupada, mira qué hora es – Me dijo con tono de preocupación, pero no se había percatado que una persona me acompañaba.

\- Tranquila mamá, estoy bien gracias a el – y lo señale, él estaba conmovido por la escena hace que no la interrumpió, mi madre rompió el abrazo y ahora se dirigió a él.

\- Y tú… ¿eres? – le pregunto con duda.

\- Lo siento, mi nombre es ash, mucho gusto – Le dijo el haciendo una reverencia, cosa que sorprendió a Grace, porque no había conocido a alguien de su edad tan caballeroso.

Interrumpí, antes de que mi mamá hiciera más preguntas – Mamá, podemos pasar – le pregunte.

A lo que ella respondió – Claro pasen, que desconsiderado de mi parte, deben de tener frio – después nos fuimos a la sala y le conté lo que había sucedido, pero Ash se vio apenado ante la situación, cosa que mi madre y yo nos dimos cuenta.

Un chico normal, al haber hecho tal Azaña, la estaría presumiendo, pero el, era reservado, se notaba desde lejos, que él solo lo hacía por ayudar a la gente, y no tenía intenciones de presumirlas, después le pregunte a mi madre que si Ash se podía quedar a dormir esta noche, a lo que ella accedió con gusto, y le preparo agua caliente para que se bañara, cosa que el azabache agradeció.

Cuando él estaba en la ducha, entable con mi madre una conversación.

\- Que chico tan bueno, se nota que él hace todas las cosas de corazón- dijo ella, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa – Serena – Me hablo para llamar mi atención - ¿No crees que es el chico perfecto para ti? – ese comentario de parte de mi mamá me dejo muy sorprendida, y a la vez sentí como toda mi cara me comenzó a arder, segura que para ese momento estaría roja como un tomate.

Después de eso, Ash ya se había terminado de bañar, además de que ya estaba vestido, por lo cual, había llegado mi turno para bañarme, pero durante mi baño me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho mi madre, y ciertamente tenía razón, era uno de los mejores chicos que había conocido, y eso lo sabía solo con verlo actuar durante ese tiempo, aunque la verdad, era que no lo conocía muy bien, y eso me tenía intrigada.

Una vez que Salí de bañarme, Ash ya se había acomodado en el cuarto de huéspedes, después de eso, mi madre nos llamó para cenar, al final fue una cena muy amena, Ash tenía muchos modales para comer (no va conforme al anime xD) aunque comía demasiado, pero siendo sincera, a mí se me hizo tierno.

En el momento en el que mi mamá estaba recogiendo los platos, para posteriormente lavarlos, yo me iba a ofrecer a ayudarle, pero como si supiera lo que quería hacer desde un inicio, me lo negó, supongo que mi mamá hizo esto a propósito para que conozca mejor a mi salvador, y siendo sincera, no me desagradaba, pero me incomodaba, el no saber qué cosas podía ocupar como tema de conversación, para que no tuviera sentimientos encontrados.

Así que armándose de valor le pregunto – Ash, ¿Qué le paso a tu familia? – El solo bajo la mirada – No tienes que contestarlo si no quie… - pero en eso Ash la interrumpe.

\- No Serena, creo que al quedarme en tu casa tienes derecho a saber la verdad sobre mí, además, noto que no tienes malas intenciones, así que aunque nos conozcamos poco, creo que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar. – finalizo el azabache, cosa que sonrojo un poco a Serena.

\- Pues… Veras, yo soy hijo de un lord en un reino lejano, pero cuando era pequeño hubo una guerra en el reino, y mi padre comandaba las batallas, era la cabeza de la formación, entonces, aunque lo conocí poco, pues el… mmm… murió – dijo un poco cabizbajo el azabache – Mi madre me dijo que era una gran persona, aunque poco después de su muerte, mi madre se tuvo que cazar con alguien de la realeza del reino vecino, para tener una "alianza", después de eso, la persona con quien se casó mi madre se convirtió en el rey, y en mi padrastro, aunque ninguno de los 2 lo queríamos porque solo se la pasaba agrediéndonos, aparte de que 1 vez lo encontramos en una reunión en la cual él dijo que quería hacer alianza con la mayoría de reinos, para activar el "arma ultima", y así tener un mundo mejor, así que un día, mi madre opto por irnos del castillo por la noche, pero "el" nos descubrió, y se llevaron a mi madre – Dijo el azabache con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos – En estos momentos, no sé en donde este mi madre, pero me estoy volviendo una persona muy fuerte para derrotarlo de una vez por todas y liberar a nuestro reino, no me pienso rendir, y menos dejar las cosas en esta situación, es algo que sinceramente no me puedo permitir, además de que estoy ayudando a las personas que lo necesitan, no quiero que a otros les pase lo que a mi madre y a mí nos pasó – termino Ash soltando unas cuantas lagrimas más.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerte así – Dijo Serena conmovida por lo que le dijo el azabache, así que lo abrazo para tratar de consolarlo.

\- Perdón por mostrar debilidad, en estos momentos debes estar decepcionada de mí, además de que ellos ahora mismo me están buscando para matarme, porque si no arruinaría su plan– dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- No es verdad, el llorar no es ser débil, además, a veces todos lo necesitamos – Dijo Serena, para después romper el abrazo y separarse.

\- Gracias, creo que me he quitado una carga de encima, es difícil llevar la carga solo. – Después sonrió el azabache – Buenas noches Serena, creo que eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar en estos momentos – Le dijo Ash, y debido a la diferencia de estaturas, el azabache se acercó a la peli-miel y le dio un beso en la frente, para después proceder a retirarse del cuarto.

\- Buenas noches ash – Dijo Serena muy sonrojada por lo que hizo el azabache. Se quedó pensativa un rato, pero después prosiguió a retirarse a su cuarto.

Que tal, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. También me gustaría que me dejaran reviews y críticas, para saber que hice mal y que hice bien.

Respecto a los personajes, Ash tiene 16 años al igual que Serena.


	2. Un encuentro no muy agradable

Mi dulce caballero

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, me tarde un poco en subirlo, porque no me he sentido muy bien estos días, y no me han dado ganas de levantarme xD.

Nota: El cuarto de huéspedes que le prestaron al azabache, se encuentra en el piso de abajo. (Supongo que era algo obvio, pero lo pongo por si las dudas xD)

Capítulo 2: Un encuentro no muy agradable

( _POV Ash_ )

Hoy, me he levantado un poco tarde, me dormí con la idea de levantarme temprano, pero una vez más, como siempre, me quede dormido (típico, a todos nos pasa xD).

\- Creo que tendré que apurarme a guardar mis cosas, de todos modos, me dejaron quedarme 1 día, y no quiero causar tanta molestia – pensó Ash.

Así que rápidamente me levante, me empecé a cambiar y a guardar mis cosas, cuando de repente.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! , fletching, ven aquí – Se escuchó un grito de Serena proveniente del segundo piso, yo, solamente me limite a soltar una pequeña risa.

( _POV Serena_ )

Estaba durmiendo, agradablemente, cuando de repente, siento un picotazo, me limito a abrir los ojos y a soltar un grito - ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - cuando veo mejor la figura, se trataba de Fletching, el pokemon de mi madre, que la mayoría de las veces me viene a despertar.

\- Fletching, ven aquí – digo muy enojada, y lo comienzo a perseguir, después el huye por la ventana. Pero poco a poco recuerdo – Tenemos una visita – Pensé, y en ese momento me sentí un poco avergonzada, por armar ese espectáculo.

Así que con mucha vergüenza, me empiezo a cambiar, lo más seguro, es que me comenzara a preguntar el motivo por el que grite.

( _POV Ash_ )

Una vez que me termino de cambiar, y de guardar todas mis cosas, me dispongo a salir del cuarto.

Empiezo a caminar en el pasillo, dispuesto a llegar a la sala, cuando de repente me encuentro con la señora Grace.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal dormiste?, y una disculpa por los gritos de mi hija – Me dice la señora Grace, un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hija.

\- Dormí muy bien, y por lo otro no se preocupe – Le dije a la Señora Grace, para que no se sienta apenada – Por cierto, una disculpa por levantarme tarde – Le dije un poco apenado.

\- No te preocupes por eso, pero, mientras preparo el desayuno, ¿Me podrías ayudar a cortar leña?, es que ya se acercan los fríos, y es para mantener mi casa caliente – Me dijo la señora con un poco de vergüenza por el favor que me estaba pidiendo.

\- Si, por mí no hay problema en eso – después de eso, me mostro donde se encontraba la madera y el hacha.

Estaba dispuesto a ponerme a cortar la leña cuando de repente alguien me interrumpe – Buenos días Ash – Me dijo una voz muy tierna, se trataba de Serena – Una disculpa por lo que paso en la mañana, lo más seguro es que te desperté – Me dijo con vergüenza, al parecer, no quieren que me sienta incomodo, porque, tanto como la señora Grace y Serena, se disculpaban por el show de la mañana, que sinceramente, se me hizo gracioso.

\- No te preocupes por eso – Le dije, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Después de eso, iba a reanudar el cortar leña, Serena se me quedo viendo, hasta que me pregunto - ¿Te ayudo en algo? – me pregunto.

Le negué con la cabeza, para después decir – No, esto es algo peligroso, es mejor que estés bien – Le dije mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa, pero esta vez note algo, ¿Se sonrojo?, la verdad, no entiendo el porqué, pero mejor continuo con lo mío.

( _POV Serena_ )

\- Se preocupa por mí – Pensé, mientras la cara me empezaba a arder, mejor decidí marcharme del lugar, para que no note mi sonrojo.

( _POV Ash_ )

\- Bien ya he terminado – Toda la pila de troncos, ya estaban cortados, cuanto me tarde, no sé, alrededor de ¿20 minutos?, quizás menos, porque aunque eran muchos troncos, esto ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, así que no se me hizo muy complicado.

Después me dirigí hacia la casa, pero en eso, la señora Grace nos llamó a ambos a desayunar, así que fui hacia la cocina, para después empezar a comer.

Estábamos comiendo, mientras entablábamos una conversación "típica", pero cuando finalizamos, Serena me pregunto que a donde me dirigía.

Les comente que en realidad, no tenía rumbo, porque antes de conocernos, había terminado una misión que me había encargado el príncipe Calem, y después de completarla, había ido a la ciudad lumius por la paga, comente también, que me desagradaba el príncipe Calem, porque con todos se comportaba con una actitud de desprecio, cosa que a mí no me gustaba. Serena sonrió cuando dije esto, así que supuse, que también le desagrada el príncipe Calem, o al menos su actitud.

De repente me pregunta la señora Grace – Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? - Me pregunto con tono de duda, como si pensara que no tenía casa.

Para despejar las dudas de ellas comente – Bueno, en realidad mi casa se encuentra en la ciudad, pero no me gusta mucho ir hacia mi casa, porque hay varias chicas que me acosan, y me hacen sentir incomodo – les dije con un poco de vergüenza por lo último.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no te quedas en nuestra casa temporalmente? – dijo Serena un poco sonrojada.

A lo que yo respondo – Pues, en realidad, me estaba pensando quedar 1 semana, si no es mucha molestia – les dije un poco apenado – Este lugar es bastante tranquilo, y esa tranquilidad me gusta bastante – finalice con las razones por las cuales me quería quedar, y esperando la respuesta de ellas.

\- Por mí no hay problema – Dijo la señora Grace, para después voltear a ver a Serena – ¿Y tú Serena? – le pregunto su madre.

\- No, por mí tampoco hay problema – dijo Serena – Incluso creo que me agrada la idea – lo dijo en un susurro bastante bajo, para que nadie la escuchara, pero la alcance a escuchar, por mi parte solo sonreí.

Después de esa conversación en la cocina, Serena y la señora Grace, se fueron a trabajar, explicaron que varias chicas de la ciudad les pidieron confeccionar vestidos, y que 1 de ellas vendría hoy en la tarde, así que tenían que terminarlo para cuando llegara.

Yo salí a entrenar un poco con charizard y greninja (eran los pokemon que llevaba en ese momento), entrene alrededor de 1 hora, para después estar dispuesto a regresar a la casa.

Cuando llegue, vi a Serena y a la señora Grace descansando, al parecer ya habían terminado varios vestidos de los encargados, me senté en a un lado de serena, pero justo cuando íbamos a entablar una conversación, alguien toco la puerta, supongo que un cliente, así que Serena se levantó, y fue a la puerta, dispuesta a recibir a esa persona.

\- Buenas tardes, vine a recoger un vestido que encargue hace 3 días – Dijo una voz muy conocida para el mí, se trataba de 1 de mis acosadoras en la ciudad, se trataba de May , así que me puse nervioso.

\- Claro pase a recogerlo – Dijo Serena, entonces ella al entrar se me quedo viendo unos segundos y después vino a abrazarme. Por mi parte solo rompí el abrazo, y me empecé a sentir incomodo, porque ella se sentó a un lado de mí, para que esperar su vestido. Serena se me quedo viendo con cara de duda.

\- Aquí está su vestido – intervino Grace, para romper esa escena un poco incomoda, May se levantó a recoger su vestido.

\- Oye Ash, ¿Serias mi pareja en el baile? – Dijo May, tanto Serena como Grace se quedaron con cara de duda, porque no sabían a qué baile se refería, incluso, yo tampoco sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

\- ¿Cuál baile May? – Le pregunte, para evadir su pregunta.

\- Acaso no lo saben – Todos negamos con la cabeza, entonces ella resignada y soltando un gran suspiro dijo – El príncipe Calem va a hacer un baile en su castillo dentro de 2 días – dijo ella, todos se sorprendieron, a excepción mía, porque en realidad, no me gustan los bailes, puesto que soy malo bailando.

\- Y ¿Cómo se va a llevar a cabo el baile? – Le pregunto Serena a May, ella dio otro suspiro y comento – Al baile se va a ir en parejas, y se va a dividir en 3 fases, en la primera, se va a ir enmascarado, y se bailara, junto con la persona que te invito; en la segunda fase, va a ser un baile rotatoria, todavía con las máscaras puestas, se va a cambiar 3 veces de pareja, y con la tercera pareja te vas a quedar para la última fase; la última fase, consta, en bailar otra vez con tu ultima pareja del baile rotatorio, pero esta vez va a ser sin la máscara – menciono May, diciendo como se iba a manejar el baile.

-Así se va a llevar a cabo el baile – dijo May, soltando su último y gran suspiro – Entonces Ash, que dices, ¿Si quieres ir al baile conmigo? – me dijo May con cara de súplica.

\- Pues, yo digo que...- dijo Ash

 _En otro reino_

\- Muy pronto tu hijo caerá – Dijo una persona, con el cabello anaranjado, y con una sonrisa algo maligna.

\- Por favor, no le hagas daño a mi hijo Lysson – Dijo una señora, con la voz entrecortada, y sollozando un poco. Se trataba de Delia, y estaba atada con unas cadenas (Como si estuviera en un calabozo)

Lysson volteo, para ver a Delia – A mí no me ordenas – dijo el, mientras le daba un golpe a Delia. – Tu hijo perecerá, no voy a dejar que arruine mi plan – Dijo con una voz macabra, para después, volver a golpear a Delia.

\- Por favor hijo, cuídate, no dejes que él te haga daño – Pensó Delia, mientras sollozaba de dolor, por los golpes propinados por Lysson.

 _Continuara…_

Hasta aquí el capítulo de este fanfic, sé que a comparación del anterior estuvo algo corto, pero aun así espero que les guste y que opinen sobre él.

Por cierto, soy malo poniendo nombres, así que les iba a preguntar:

\- ¿Qué nombre les gustaría que tenga el reino de donde proviene Ash?

Dejen la respuesta en las reviews, porque ya estuve pensando varios nombres, pero soy malo con esto xD, por eso les pido su ayuda.

 _Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión_

Se encontraba Calem, leyendo este fic, cuando él lo termino de leer, pregunto al aire - ¿Por qué todos los autores me odian? – dijo, mientras una aura morada y depresiva aparecía alrededor de él.

\- Oh, vamos, no te pongas así – dijo una voz de la nada (Lógica ¿Dónde? xD)

\- Pero, todos los autores me odian – dijo el entre sus sollozos.

\- Pues, todos prefieren ver con pareja, al chico, que lleva friendzoneando 19 temporadas a las chicas – dijo la voz misteriosa, respondiendo la duda del Calem depresivo.

\- Pero, nadie me quiere – Dijo Calem, aumentando su aura depresiva.

\- Oh, no digas eso, yo te quiero, es más, toma este presente – Dijo la voz, de repente, una enfermera joy aparece de la nada, y le entrega a Calem una caja.

Calem, estaba dispuesto a abrir la caja, cuando la termino de abrir, se encontraba una fruta en el centro (chile manzano xD)

\- Y ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Calem, mientras el volvía a la normalidad, y su aura depresiva se iba.

\- Pruébalo, te gustara – dijo la voz misteriosa, mientras una sonrisa maligna se le formaba en la cara.

\- Esta bien – Dijo Calem, en eso, le da una mordida al chile, sus ojos se ponen llorosos y la cara muy roja – Esto pica demasiado, necesito agua – Dijo Calem eufórico, mientras iba de un lado a otro.

\- Vamos, dije que te quería, pero no tanto – Dijo la voz con un tono maligno. – Bien, pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic tan bonito – Dijo la voz maligna, ignorando a Calem, que estaba enchilado a más no poder.

( _POV Calem_ )

\- Necesito agua "Bien, hasta aquí el" – Decía Calem enchilado – Vamos, o me ignores "segundo capítulo de" – Dijo Calem molesto, por la actitud del autor - ¡Eres un! "este fic tan bonito" – Dijo Calem muy enojado

 _ **Dejen en las reviews, cuanto odian a Calem, en mi caso mucho xD**_


	3. La invitación

Mi dulce caballero

Este es el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste. Lamento, que ayer no pude subir el capítulo, pero no me encontraba en mi casa. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capítulo.

Una disculpa anticipada, por si las pláticas de pokemon tienen errores, es que no tenía pensado hacer platicas, pero a petición de un usuario, y como vi que lo podía incluir sin afectar a la historia, me anime a ponerlas. Espero que les guste.

Una observación más (estas las hago conforme escribo el capítulo xD), Serena, hasta este capítulo tenía el cabello largo. Nada más era para no dejar dudas.

Capítulo 3: La invitación

( _POV Ash_ )

\- Pues, yo digo que...mmm - dijo Ash, mientras voltea a ver a Serena – que ¿Si? – Menciono el azabache con un tono de duda, entonces May, empieza a saltar de felicidad, y a abrazar al azabache, porque ella iba a ir al baile con "su" Ash.

( _POV Serena_ )

– No sé qué me pasa, pero me empiezo a sentir un poco mal y enojada por la decisión de Ash. La verdad, es que es la primera vez que me siento así – Pensaba Serena, mientras se le quedaba viendo a May abrazar a Ash, con un toque de envidia.

( _POV Ash_ )

Me empecé a sentir un poco extraño, May no paraba de abrazarme, yo solo quería que dejara de hacer eso, hacía que me sintiera incomodo (más de lo que ya estaba).

\- Si es incómodo que te acosen, creo que es más incómodo que vayas a bailar con una de tus acosadoras – Dijo el azabache, poniéndose a llorar cómicamente, mientras todo los veían con una cara de "¿Qué estará pensando?".

Entonces May, comienza a hablar – Ash, el baile va a ser pasado mañana, entonces tenemos que regresar a la ciudad, para conseguirte un traje ¿no lo crees? – dijo May con un tono seductor, haciendo que Ash, se sienta _otra vez_ un poco raro.

\- Creo que tienes razón May – Dijo el azabache nervioso, cuando de repente.

 _Toc, Toc, Toc._

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Serena fue a recibir a esa persona. Cuando abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta, que se trataba del príncipe Calem.

( _POV Serena_ )

Comienzo a abrir la puerta, cuando me doy cuenta de quien se trataba, trate de dar unos pasos atrás, pero él me jala, y me abraza. Me comienzo a sentir incomoda, cuando el príncipe, empieza a acariciar mi espalda, por lo que yo, simplemente, rompo el abrazo, para separarme de él muy sonrojada por su acción.

De repente, "el" comienza a hablar – Serena, te tengo una pregunta (suspira) ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? – Dice el príncipe Calem.

( _POV Ash_ )

El príncipe Calem comienza a hablar – Serena, te tengo una pregunta (suspira) ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? – ignorando a todos los de su alrededor, principalmente a la señora Grace, que estaba con una cara de "aléjate de mi hija" (un hombre, no sabe de lo que es capaz una mujer enojada xD)

( _POV Serena_ )

No sabía que decir, todos me miraban con cara de duda, incluso Ash, estaba esperando mi respuesta - ¿Si? – Fue lo que dije, para que todos dejaran de mirarme de esa manera.

El príncipe Calem, me volvió a mirar de una manera pícara, después de eso dio un gran suspiro, y dijo – Bien, vengo a recogerte pasado mañana, escoge un vestido lindo – Dijo el príncipe Calem con una sonrisa, se acercó a Serena, y le susurró al oído – No se te olvide llevar el regalo que te di la última vez – ese comentario, me dejo roja, pero de vergüenza, para que el, se dé la vuelta, y proceda a irse en su carruaje, ignorando a todos los que estaban presentes.

( _POV Ash_ )

Sin dudas, ese "SI", hizo que me empezara a sentir raro, ¿envidia? Quizás, la verdad no sé cómo describirlo, pero es una sensación que me hace sentir incómodo - Jamás había sentido esta sensación – Pensé, y ahora, de una cara de inconformidad, pase a una cara de duda, tratando de averiguar que significaba eso, me quede unos segundos pensando, pero no encontré respuesta - ¿Qué será?, ¿Qué será? – esas preguntas, le daban vuelta a mi cabeza, hasta que una voz, me hizo regresar al mundo.

\- Ash, debemos regresar a la ciudad, para conseguirte el traje – Me dijo May guiñándome el ojo.

\- Ah, si – dije indiferente, porque seguía confundido por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Así que ahora me dirigí hacia Serena y su Madre Grace – Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa estos días, espero que no les haya causado muchos problemas – Comente, mientras me llevaba la mano a la nuca, de forma nerviosa.

Ahora Serena fue la que hablo – No te preocupes Ash, no fuiste ninguna molestia para nosotras, y cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos – Me dijo Serena, guiñándome el ojo, pero a diferencia de May, con este guiño, sentí, como mi cara me empezó a arder. Gracias al color de mi piel, que los sonrojos no se pueden notar.

Les regale una sonrisa a Serena y Grace – Gracias por todo, ahora, me tengo que retirar, después vendré a visitarlas – Les dije mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Si, hasta luego, ya nos tenemos que ir – Dijo May de manera cortante, jalándome del brazo para sacarme de la casa. (Ella se dio cuenta que Serena y "SU" Ash, se estaban dando guiños, y es algo que no le gusto).

May había llegado en una carreta (Eran como los servicios de taxi, pero solo para las personas poderosas y adineradas de la ciudad).

Entonces, se dirigió con Ash hacia la carreta, para después proceder a retirarse a la ciudad. El viaje duro 1 hora y media. Ash se había dormido en el camino, pero May lo despertó **casi** cuando iban a llegar, cuando llegaron a la ciudad, para su fortuna (Ash) y desgracia (May), ya era de noche, entonces, ya la mayoría de tiendas habían cerrado.

\- Ohh, que mal, tendremos que venir al centro de la ciudad mañana, porque a esta hora, todas las tiendas de ropa, ya cerraron – Decía May, un poco disgustada, porque no iba a poder estar con él, hasta el siguiente día.

\- No te preocupes, si quieres mañana nos podemos ver enfrente de la cafetería **"Carlos cola de algodón"** a medio día (La cafetería quedaba ubicada en la esquina de la casa del azabache) – Decía Ash, con total tranquilidad, aunque lo que pensaba, eran otras cosas (pensando) – Wiiiii, de la que me salve. No me gusta ir de compras, y menos con mujeres, porque las mujeres, simplemente, no toman el primer vestido que encuentren. Se tardan mucho en decidir entre tan solo 2 vestidos – Pensaba el azabache mientras recordaba algo….

 _FLASHBACK_

Se encontraba Ash, en el centro de la ciudad lumius, siendo jalado por otra de sus acosadoras de la ciudad "Miette".

\- Oye Miette, no te parece si descansamos un momento, llevas toda la tarde revisando vestidos, y todavía no te decides por ninguno – Dijo el azabache de manera inocente, cuando de repente, Miette se voltea, con una mirada sádica y furiosa.

\- Eso nunca se le dice a una mujer Ash – dijo Miette enojada, para después golpear al pobre azabache, y dejarlo sobándose la cabeza del dolor propinado por el golpe de la peli-azul – Ash, uno siempre tiene que esperar a una mujer cuando va de compras, no importando cuanto tarde, además, esta es la última tienda a la que vamos a entrar – Dijo Miette, volviendo a jalar al azabache dentro de la tienda.

\- Eso espero – Menciono Ash susurrándolo, pero Miette lo alcanzo a escuchar, y lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza, mientras el azabache lloraba cómicamente, y a la vez se sobaba la cabeza.

Después de ese "Show", pasaron unos 20 minutos, y Miette no se podía decidir entre 2 vestidos, uno de color azul, y el otro de color blanco.

\- ¿Cual? ¿Cual? ¿Cual? – decía Miette, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, para tratar de decidirse por alguno.

\- Oye Miette – Dijo el azabache, para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió con un toque de enojo.

\- ¿Ya te decidiste por alguno? – Dijo Ash cansado, con hambre, y con los moretones de los golpes xD.

\- No, déjame pensarlo un momento más – Dijo miette.

Transcurrieron 40 minutos, y Miette todavía no se decidía. Así que se le ocurrió una "gran" idea.

\- Ya se, tengo una idea, me podría dar los 2 vestidos – Dijo Miette, con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Que? ¡Tanto para…! – Dijo el azabache, antes de ser callado por un golpe, de parte de Miette, que dejo KO al pelinegro.

\- Bien, aquí esta lo de los vestidos – Dijo Miette, para después de sacar dinero del bolsillo de Ash.

Al final, Miette se llevó arrastrando a su casa, al azabache KO

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- De acuerdo – Dijo May resignada – Entonces, mañana nos vemos – Para después, proceder a retirarse.

Después, Ash se dirigió hacia su casa (Estaba en un edificio, era como un departamento), que tan solo quedaba a 2 cuadras de donde se encontraban, al llegar, y subir las escaleras, menciono – Al fin en casa – Para después abrir la puerta lentamente, y meterse.

Cuando fue hacia la sala, su pikachu, alegremente llego, saludo a su entrenador, para después subirse a su hombro – Pika Pi (te extrañe) –

\- Yo igual amigo, gracias por cuidar la casa, aunque ahora tengo que dormir, porque mañana va a ser un día muy… largo – Dijo el azabache, después saco a sus pokemon que llevaba con él, Charizard y greninja.

Cuando procedió a irse a su cuarto, un pokemon apareció delante de ash.

\- Scept, Sceptile (te extrañe, tardaste mucho) –Dijo el pokemon, aunque Ash, no les entiende, siente lo que dicen (como lo mencionan en el anime)

\- Lo siento Sceptile, pero no quería venir, que tal si vienen mis acosadoras – dijo el azabache, mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda. – Bueno, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a descansar, mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado – Dijo el azabache, para después meterse en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Después Sceptile, llego con los demás pokemon.

\- Scept ¿Sceptile? (oigan, ¿Por qué ash esta así?) –

\- Grrr Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr Grrrrrr (Mañana tiene que ir de compras con May) – Menciono charizard, tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- Pika Pika Pikachu (No se burlen, que no es bonito tener acosadoras) – Menciono Pikachu, recordando a las pokemon que lo acosaban, mientras que un gran escalofrió, recorría toda su cola (Pobre Pikachu, sufre al igual que Ash xD)

Todos los pokemon de Ash, excepto Pikachu, se empezaron a reir, incluso greninja, que es un pokemon muy serio.

 _MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA DE SERENA_ ( _POV Serena_ )

\- Mamá, no estoy muy segura, si ir al baile con el príncipe – Comentaba Serena, un poco disgustada.

\- No te preocupes hija – Dijo Grace, tratando de tranquilizar a Serena – Aunque a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, la actitud que tiene el príncipe Calem, estoy segura que alguien te protegerá – Dijo Grace esperanzada, de que a su hija, le toque bailar con Ash, o que la proteja del príncipe pervertido.

-Está bien mamá – Dije un poco más confiada, porque también quería encontrarme con Ash, me sentía protegida – Mañana iré a cortarme el pelo con el peluquero, por cierto ¿Me podrías ayudar a hacer el vestido que voy a llevar a la fiesta? – Le pedí a mi madre.

A lo que ella contesto – No te preocupes por eso Serena, yo te hare tu vestido, para que impresiones a Ash – Dijo Grace con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Eh? ¡Mama! – Le reclame muy sonrojada – Bueno, creo que ya me ire a dormir – le dije, para después ir en dirección a mi cuarto.

( _POV Ash_ )

\- Ahhh – Decía mientras me estiraba – Dormí muy bien, espera, siento que me olvido de algo… ¿Qué puede ser? – Y en ese momento lo empecé a recordar. – Es verdad, quede que me vería con May a medio día, estoy súper atrasado – Dijo el azabache, y como si de una bala se tratara, en unos pocos minutos, ya se había aseado completamente, y como esta vez, no tenía tiempo en decidir que pokemon se iba a llevar, metió a todos sus pokemon en sus pokebolas, excepto pikachu, que él se fue en el hombro de su entrenador.

Así que, sin más que decir, fue corriendo hacia el punto indicado, tendría que dar explicaciones de porque llego tarde.

Cuando llego al fin al punto – Ufff, al parecer no ha llegado – Decía el azabache aliviado.

\- No ha llegado quien Ash – Decía una voz detrás de él, con un tono molesto – Te he estado esperando desde hace 15 minutos, incluso me dio tiempo de tomarme un café en la cafetería – Dijo May molesta, señalando el letrero " **Carlos cola de algodón, tu café, de ensueño** ".

\- Pero no es nada comparado a lo que vamos a tardar – Susurro Ash, deseando que May no lo escuchara, pero al parecer sus suplicas, no se hicieron realidad, porque May lo escucho perfectamente.

\- ¡Que dijiste! – Dijo May enojada, y le dio un golpe al azabache en la cabeza. – Esto lo hago, para que luzcas bien, junto a la dama con la que bailaras – Dijo May, un poco egoísta.

-Bien, mejor empecemos, que si no nunca vamos a acabar – Dijo Ash nerviosamente.

-Ok, estoy de acuerdo contigo Ash- Dijo May, apoyando a "su" azabache.

Después de una tarde, muy cansada para Ash, porque no habían comido, e iban de tienda en tienda. Al final Ash consiguió un lindo traje (el mismo del capítulo 12 del anime XYZ) acompañado de una máscara azul.

 _MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PUEBLO DE SERENA (POV SERENA)_

Me despierto temprano hoy, cosa algo rara en mí, pero como tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy, mejor le ordene a braixen que me quemara un poco para así despertarme.

Una vez que termine de desayunar junto con mi madre, ella fue a terminar el vestido que iba a llevar el día de mañana, así que yo decidí ir con el peluquero, y por unas cosas para la cena, tenía planeado cortarme el cabello, porque ya tenía rato que no me lo cortaba.

El peluquero tenía bastante gente, supongo que todos se alistaban para el baile en el castillo ¿No?

Por eso me llevo bastante tiempo (2 horas y media), para que me atendieran, pero al final, me cortaron el cabello. Realmente, estaba satisfecha con el corte, me quedaba bien, y yo sentí que me daba otro estilo.

Así que feliz, por mi nuevo look, decidí volver a casa. Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre me saludo, y me dijo que mi vestido ya estaba listo, solo que me lo enseñaría después de cenar, yo lo quería ver, porque me encantaban los diseños de mi madre, y cuando fue por el vestido después de cenar, me quede sorprendida, admirando cada detalle del vestido, sin duda, se había vuelto a superar.

Decidí ir a mi cuarto, para dormir, porque mañana iba a ser un largo día, principalmente, porque tenía que convivir con el príncipe, y eso no me agradaba para nada. Mientras me quedaba pensando en mi nuevo look, y me imaginaba como iba a ser el día de mañana, sin querer, caí en las garras de Morfeo.

 _CONTINUARA…_

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de este hermoso fic, lamento la tardanza, para subir este capítulo, pero no estaba en mi casa ayer, y apenas hoy, que llegue, me puse a escribir el capítulo.

Mañana les recompensare esta tardanza, tengo pensado hacer un nuevo fanfic, también con el tema del amourshipping, solo que quiero darle un toque diferente, espero que quede tal como lo planeo. Sin más que comentar, espero sus reviews de este capítulo.


	4. El baile, ¿una sorpresa?

Mi dulce caballero

Hola, lamento la tardanza, no he abandonado el fanfic, y disculpa, pero el escribir, también lo encentro como modo de relajación, y últimamente, no he estado muy relajado, he estado atendiendo los deberes de la escuela, que todavía no los había hecho xD, y eran demasiados.

Pues espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo, hoy capitulo doble. Sábado feliz :D

Capítulo 4: Comienza el baile

( _POV Ash_ )

\- Hoy es el día del baile – Ese es el pensamiento que rondaba en mi cabeza cuando desperté, también había otro, ese era Serena, estaría bien con el príncipe Calem, ese príncipe en realidad, es una persona que solo busca sus intereses, y supongo que sus intereses son muy obvios. Ash estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras se ponía su traje y su antifaz azul, pero de repente, un ruido, hizo que regresara al mundo.

\- Ash, estas ahí, han pasado 10 minutos, desde la hora en que nos acordamos ver para ir al castillo – Era May, que estaba tocando la puerta de mi casa, para que la acompañe al baile.

\- Ya voy – Salgo de mi habitación, para dirigirme a la puerta, con la intención de salir. Abro la puerta, y lo que se aprecia, es a una May, muy enojada – Lo siento May, esquí tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza – Dije, mientras se me escapaba una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno, no importa – En ese momento May toma el hombro del azabache – Vamos al castillo, y por cierto, ponte tu antifaz, sino van a saber quién es mi pareja – Le decía May, mientras lo obligaba a caminar a su lado.

\- Esta bien – Me pongo el antifaz – Vamos – En eso, tomamos una carreta (que había pedido May), para dirigirnos hacia el castillo.

( _POV Serena_ )

Se encontraba Serena mirándose en el espejo de su habitación – MMM… No estoy muy contenta por ir al baile, en primera ¿Por qué acepte? – Se decía a sí misma, para encontrar una razón, pero solo se había dejado llevar por los nervios. En eso serena, toma su antifaz rojo, y se lo coloca – Creo que es hora de partir – Dijo Serena, mostrando una sonrisa (mitad sincera, mitad forzada)

En eso, se escucha alguien llamando a la puerta. No hace falta adivinar, para saber de quien se trataba – Hija, el príncipe Calem, ya está aquí, supongo que viene a recogerte – Se trataba de mi madre, avisándome que ya había llegado a recogerme.

\- Esta bien mamá, ya voy – Le dije, para que se tranquilizara, al parecer, se encontraba nerviosa, de que iba a bailar con el príncipe. Estaba dispuesta a salir de la casa, cuando de repente, mi madre, me agarra el brazo – Serena, solo prométeme, que no dejaras que el príncipe te haga algo – Dijo mi madre, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, en realidad, no sabía que decir.

Salgo de mi casa, y encuentro al Príncipe Calem, sin antifaz – Hola Serena – Después de eso, el príncipe, sube a su carreta, y al final entro yo (Sube sola " **QUE CABALLEROSO POR PARTE DE CALEM** " xD)

( _POV ¡¿_ _ **NARRADOR**_ _!?_ )

Pasaron, algunas horas, desde que ambas parejas, partieran con rumbo al castillo. Los primeros en llegar, fueron Serena, junto con el príncipe; 5 minutos después llego May junto con Ash, porque aunque quedaban más cerca del castillo, Ash había olvidado (si, olvidado, en este mundo, Ash Ketchum era demasiado descuidado xD) a pikachu en la casa.

 **Flashback**

( _POV Pikachu_ )

\- Me quede dormido, esperando a que Ash me llame – Decía Pikachu, con bastante prisa.

Después de eso, salió del cuarto, con la intención de buscar a Ash, que claro, no hubo necesidad, porque vio a Ash cerrando la puerta, aunque pikachu, se dirigió a Ash con todas sus fuerzas, pero le fue imposible alcanzarlo, cuando llego, Ash ya había cerrado las puerta.

 **Fin del Flashback**

( _POV Serena_ )

Llegaron al salón, los 2 fueron, al centro de la pista, esperando a que empezara el baile.

\- Ash se supone que iba a venir al baile, sin embargo, no lo veo por ninguna parte, o tal vez, se fue de la fiesta – Mencionaba la peli-miel en su cabeza, pensando seriamente en retirarse del lugar, cuando…

Y bien, están noche, el príncipe Calem, ha organizado un baile, invitando a todas las personas del reino Lumius, para celebrar el cuarto año de que el reino Lumius, se independizara – Mencionaba un señor alto – Mi nombre es Pierre, y seré su presentador esta noche; sin más preámbulos, demos comienzo al baile – Finalizó el presentador.

Calem, me voltea a ver – ¿Me permite esta pieza? – Dijo Calem, mientras me ofrecía la mano.

Con media-sonrisa le respondo – No tengo de otra – Entonces el me toma por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar.

( _POV Ash_ )

\- May, no quiero decepcionarte, pero, es que no se bailar – Decía yo, algo apenado, ya que todos los hombres sabían bailar.

\- No te preocupes Ash, solo sigue mis pasos, y todo estará bien – Dijo May, bastante confiada, de que todo iba a salir bien…

 _Unos momentos después_

\- Ash, te dije que era hacia la izquierda, además que no estas siguiendo el ritmo que te dije – Decía May un poco enfadada, porque el azabache, no le estaba entendiendo – Esta bien (Suspiro), una vez más – Dijo May, mientras guiaba a Ash con la mano.

\- Así May? – Le preguntaba Ash

-No, te dije que era hacia aca, 1 2 3¡ en el 3¡ - Decía May enfadada de que Ash no la parara de pisar.

Mientras tanto, una pareja a su lado, los estaba observando – Pobre chica – pensaba, mientras reía internamente

\- BIEN, AHORA TODOS COLOQUENSE EN UN CIRCULO, LLEGO LA HORA DEL BAILE ROTATORIO – decía Pierre muy entusiasmado.

( _NARRADOR_ )

Entonces, dio inicio al baile rotatorio, todas las personas seguían con sus máscaras y antifaces, intercambiando de pareja.

Tanto que a Ash le toco bailar con 2 acosadoras más MIETTE Y DAWN, solo que no se dio cuenta.

( _POV Ash_ )

\- Mira, te voy a decir un secreto al momento de bailar, que te puede ayudar – Le decía Dawn al azabache.

\- Enserio, ¿Cuál es?, realmente necesito bailar mejor – Menciono Ash con estrellitas en los ojos (xD sus POBRES acosadoras, le tuvieron que enseñar a bailar)

\- Solo déjate llevar por la música, y no tenses tu cuerpo – Decía Dawn con una voz tierna – Después, veras que empezaras a bailar mejor – Finalizó Dawn

\- Que les parece si cambiamos a algo más lento– Menciono Pierre, al mismo tiempo, que ponían una música más relajada

\- Adiós, gracias por tus consejos – Dijo el azabache con su antifaz

\- Solo sigue el ritmo, adiós – Menciono dawn con una sonrisa

( _POV Serena_ )

\- No debí venir, todas las personas solo intentan aprovecharse de mi – Pensaba Serena, un poco fastidiada, porque 2 personas (Calem y un pervertido) ya la habían tratado de tocar.

( _Narrador_ )

En eso, Ash le extiende la mano, para que puedan bailar, a lo que, la toma, solo para poder irse de ese lugar.

En el momento en el que Serena toma la mano de Ash, ella siente un escalofrió, que recorre su espalda.

Ash la guía a bailar, aplicando los consejos que les dieron sus acosadoras, la verdad, se estaba dejando llevar por la música, y por los ojos de cierta peli-miel de cabellera corta

\- Siento que conozco a esta persona – Dijeron en su mente Ash y Serena.

\- Bien chicos, ya va siendo hora, de que todos, muestren la cara que oculta cada antifaz – Dijo Pierre, dando inicio a la última etapa del baile

Entonces todos se empiezan a quitar las máscaras, incluyendo a Ash y Serena.

\- ASH? – Mencionaba Serena sorprendida

\- SERENA? – Dijo el azabache un poco sorprendido por la revelación

( _POV Ash_ )

\- Emmm, te ves muy bien con ese nuevo corte, y claro también con el vestido – Dijo Ash, un poco sonrojado, y a la vez embobado, porque Serena estaba muy hermosa.

\- Ehh, gracias, creo que tú también te ves muy bien – Confesó Serena sonrojada

\- Emm, me permites esta pieza – Dijo Ash, dándose cuenta de que la canción ya estaba sonando.

\- Sí, claro – Dijo Serena, haciendo una sonrisa sincera, demasiado, tanto que hizo que Ash se sonrojara.

Cuando Ash empezó a bailar con Serena, siempre se mantuvo mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Serena se sonrojara, pero se sintiera feliz, porque antes, había tenido una plática con su madre, en la cual, le dijo que ella necesitaba de un chico sincero, tanto como lo era ella.

Serena, fue la que tomo la iniciativa, así que con movimientos lentos y torpes, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash (cosa que hizo que Ash se sonroje como, como un jitomate)

El al ver lo que hizo la peli-miel, coloco las manos en la cintura de Serena, y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

Ellos dos estaban sonrojados, nerviosos, temerosos, etc. Pero lo más importante, es que se sentían felices.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos acercaban sus rostros peligrosamente, hasta que llegaron a sentir la respiración del otro.

\- Oye Serena, en realidad te ves hermosa – Volvió a decir el azabache

\- Ash, tú también te ves bien con esmoquin – Dijo Serena, mientras acercaba su cara con la de Ash

\- Ash/Serena – Para después juntar sus labios poco a poco, ambos se sintieron en las nubes, cuando por fin se besaron, pero hubo una persona, a la que no le gusto eso

( _POV Calem_ )

\- Maldito, me las pagaras – Decía Calem furioso, por ver tan tierna escena.

 _Mientras, en otras tierras_

\- Por fin, iniciare con mi plan – Dijo Lysson, para después empezar a reir como desquisiado.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les guste, si quieren saber por qué me he tardado para subir el capítulo, me pueden preguntar por MP, porque falte a esto casi por 3 semanas, pero han pasado demasiadas cosas, relacionadas con la escuela y con problemillas personales, que me han imposibilitado el terminar un solo capitulo.

Pero, al menos, para mi próximo fic, primero tendré todos los capítulos, y después, solo los subiré periódicamente, sin más que decir ADIOS.


End file.
